Jalerom Tanlaial
Summary Jalerom Tanlaial is the son of the human thief Ellinor Gilren and elven sorcerer Thedan Tanlaial. Wanting to strengthen the family line, Thedan chose Ellinor to gain human attributes to pass on for an offspring. Ellinor's sense of adventure and charisma combined with Thedan's natural traits, low light vision, light on feet, etc. were ideal in his eyes. Needless to say, he was mightily disappointed when Jalerom chose the city life over that of the jungle. Jalerom is very easygoing and calm, and is extremely cautious of traps, ambushes, and tricks. However, during combat, he can be highly aggressive and frequently goes for the throat. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. | High 8-C average. | 7-B average. | 7-A. | 6-B | High 6-B | High 6-A | High 6-A | 4-B Name: Jalerom Tanlial Origin: Welcome to the Show Age: Adult, likely in the Half-Elf equivalent of his twenties. Gender: M'''ale '''Classification: Half-Elf, Rogue Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation (Can channel lighting through his Short Sword), Instinctive Reaction, Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Street Level '''(Should be on par with other characters of his level.) | '''Large Building level (Average for a character between levels 2-6 as calculated by using these feats and then calculating the rate of exponential growth to determine increase at each level. Can easily harm characters that can withstand direct hits from lightning). | City Level '''(Average for a character between levels 7-14, can easily harm characters strong enough to tank the "disintegrate" spell). | '''Mountain Level (Able to inlict damage on other Lvl 15 characters). | Country Level (Can keep up with the Balor) | Large Country Level (Stronger than before, Traded blows with Mamon and Belial) | Multi-Continent Level (Traded blows with Baalzebul) || Multi-Continent Level (Fought against a Squad of Demons) | Solar System Level (Casually oneshot hundreds of demons in a single blow) Speed: Peak Human, '''with '''Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Able to fight on par with and react to characters fast enough to snatch arrows and bullets out of the air) | High Hypersonic+ 'From Level 5 onwards(Able to react to and tag characters who can dodge lightning, Mach 64 reflexes) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Building Class average.| City Class. average| Mountain Class. | Country Class | Large Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Street Level (Can take hits from other characters of his level.) Large Building level on average. | City Level average | Mountain Level | Country Level | Large Country Level | Multi-Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level | Solar System Level ' ' Stamina: Very high. Can fight unimpeded even while grievously injured. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Magical Shortsword ("Quickstrike"), Amulet of Anti-magic Post Season 4 Intelligence: '''Above Average. Talented Tactician. Keen insight into the other characters. '''Weaknesses: '''Anti-Magic Amulet cancels his own magic as well while active. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Sneak Attack: '''An unexpected attack that targets opponent's weakpoints * '''Blink: Short range teleportation Key: Beginning of Series | Season 1, Pre-Labyrinth | Season 1, Post Labyrinth | Early Season 2 | Late Season 2 | Early Season 3 | Late Season 3 + Early Season 4 | Demigod Form, Limited | Demigod Form, Full Power